What Makes You Think You're Done?
by Elaine Vivian
Summary: Henry and Piper go to a Christmas party with the rest of the Newsies and have a surprisingly pleasant and eventful night! R


_***A/N: So, this will be my last update until July, because I'M GOING ON VACATION AND ALSO SEEING NEWSIES AGAIN ON BROADWAY. So, like the past few fics, this is for Max and Em, who inspire me to death. Also a 1D lyric ref because they made me do it. It was a challenge. I don't really turn down challenges.**_

* * *

Piper and Henry stood outside of Medda's theatre about to go in for the Christmas party she was holding for all of the newsies.

"I don't do people, ya know that," she told him anxiously.

He looked at her and laughed. "Oh, sure, _that's_ why you'se so good at sellin' papes."

She glared at him. "That's different. I see 'em once an' I probably won't ever have t' see 'em again. But I know these people. Anythin' I say or do will stick with 'em forever."

"They's your friends," he said, taking her hands in his. "They ain't gonna judge you. They don't care enough 'bout anyone but themselves t' judge you."

She took a deep breath and let it out, nodding. "All right. I told ya I'd go with ya an' I ain't backin' down on my promise. Just… don't leave me alone, yeah?"

Henry smiled and nodded yes. He held out his arm like a true gentleman and—once she took it like any proper lady would—they went inside together.

The theatre, normally decorated with just Jack Kelly's backdrops and some velvet carpets, had been completely transformed. Tinsel and wreaths hung everywhere; an entire buffet was covered with food that none of them would ever be able to afford; a small string quartet sat on stage left, playing melodic carols. The most impressive thing, however, was the beautifully ornate and elaborately decorated live Christmas tree in the center of the theatre, covered in ornaments and linings; it was topped with a small, painted, wooden carving of an angel. It was the most beautiful thing Piper had ever seen.

But it wasn't just the theatre that had seemingly changed overnight, oh, no; all of the attendees, whether newsie or not, were quite possibly the epitome of holiday cheer. Some of the more mischievous boys were hanging mistletoe under arches and doorways; plenty were dancing almost as if they'd had lessons and knew how; both girls and boys were making good fun singing along to the carols played by the quartet. Everybody looked dazzling in his or her Sunday best, and everybody looked happy.

Piper let Henry lead her around to their friends, wishing them happy holidays and having a laugh. She was too distracted to get her head around it all, though. She couldn't think of another instance where she'd been around this many people before, all packed into one room and actually having a good time. She also couldn't think of another instance where she'd been so distracted by all the glitz and glam that she wouldn't pay attention to her friends.

Together they went to sit at one of the few empty tables, picking one on the outskirts—away from too many people—but still in sight of their friends. Henry gave Piper a look. "I toldja no one would bother you. You should trust me better than that."

She smiled slightly. "Yeah. I really can't remember a time when I was so taken in by all… this." She gestured to the décor around her. "An' ya can bet I ain't never been this happy, at least not in a long time."

He feigned a pain in his chest. "Oh, ah! That hurts, doll. That hurts real bad. Really, what am I? Yesterday's news?"

She laughed. "I meant I ain't been this… I ain't been this all right with a bunch of people around in long time. I dunno. Maybe it's just Christmas. Kinda makes things… hopeful, ya know? Happy."

"Yeah," he said, giving her a smile of genuine joy. He took her hand. "I definitely know whatchya mean."

They sat together, talking and eating for a bit while the quartet played what seemed like an endless repertoire of carols. Soon Jo Jo and Maxie, siblings from Harlem that also happened to be some of her closest friends, joined them at their table. It was all a wonderful.

Henry stood suddenly and turned to Piper. "Miss Ballatt," he said formally, holding out his hand, "would you like t' dance with me?"

She almost denied him, but threatening looks from Maxie and Jo Jo made her quickly accept. They walked out onto the dance floor and took their place among the other couples—whether that couple was a romantic pair or two boys fooling around.

Henry kept his hand at her waist, knowing she'd be uncomfortable if he went any lower or less by the book. He tried looking her in the eyes, but she just smiled at the ground and blushed. "Why don't you keep your head up? Maybe I wanna see your face… you really don't know how beautiful you look tonight, do you?"

She smiled meekly and laughed quietly. He twirled her off the dance floor and under one of the arches. "I never realized you'se such a good dancer," he whispered, his arms around her waist, holding the two of them close together.

She laid her hands on her chest. "I'se just thinkin' the same about ya."

Henry opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Jo Jo. "Hey, Henry! Piper! You two might wanna look up!"

They glanced up to see a little bunch of mistletoe nailed into the arch. He arched an eyebrow and smirked. "Looks like we's caught under the mistletoe."

She looked around nervously, her anxiousness creeping back to her. "In front of all these people? Do we have t' do it?"

"What, _you_ don't wanna kiss _me_?" He looked appalled, though it was obvious that he was joking.

She sighed with exasperation. "It ain't that. It's just—"

Piper didn't get a chance to finish her sentence, for she suddenly found herself the willing victim of a very unexpected kiss.

At first, she only heard the whistles and the cheering, but she tuned it all out and just thought of Henry. Henry, happy but skeptical; funny but dark; pleasant yet purposeful. That was her Henry, as perfect as he ever would be. And that was definitely enough for her.

He finally let her out of the kiss, and they caught their breath. "I'se been wantin' t' do that all night," he said.

She smiled. "What makes ya think you're done?" He looked at her, happily astonished, and she pulled him right in for another go.


End file.
